library love
by DARKLOVEFORFANFICTION123
Summary: danny woke up one morning to see that his eyes were red and had fangs, while freaking out his parents bust in. they use the "rip apart 'molacule by molacule' first, 'find out what 'it' did to danny' later" method, forcing danny to escape to the ghost zone. injured, danny has to refuge at ghost writer's place. unexpected feelings rise between the two leaving one question, what now?
1. RED EYES and FANGS?

**dark: Hahahahaha! Shyla finally gave me a plot and let me tell you she's very good at writing!XD**

**shyla: T-thank you...**

**dark: What's wrong?**

**shyla: *whispers*He's g-glaring at-t me...**

**dark: shyla, yang can't hurt you! yin tied him up remember?!**

**shyla: b-but-**

**yin: Don't worry. You need a chance to be your cute plot bunny-self for once!**

**dark: Awwwww! yin you're so nice!**

* * *

Danny peeled his sleepy eyes open, taking in the green sky and the floating doors scattered lazily about.

For second Danny wondered why he was in the ghost zone, but yesterday's memories came flooding back, as he registered the dull ach in his body.

Danny tried to keep the tears at bay but failed miserably.

"w-why couldn't they see that it was me?" He sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

**FLASHBACK!:**

* * *

BBBRRRINNNG! BBBRRRINNNG! BB-

The dented alarm clock was suddenly blasted by green ecto-blast, followed by a sleepy groan.

"Why does school have to be so early in the morning? I mean COME ON! Why not 8 o'clock?!" Grumbles were heard coming from a pile of blankets on the bed.

The blankets shifted to reveal a sleepy Danny Fenton. Bed head and all. His sleepy thoughts were on the subject of getting to school on time for once.

He hated it whenever ghosts show up when they felt like it, he swore at one point that they were out to make him lose sleep on purpose, but it seemed that his luck was just that bad.

He had stayed up through the night hunting the wimpy box ghost 'how the HELL does he get out of the ghost zone so fast!?' and just got into bed 30 minutes ago.

He stumbled into his bathroom hoping a shower would wake him up enough so he wouldn't fall asleep at school. again.

It didn't matter if it was hot or cold since he had an ice core and had a regular body temperature of 32 degrees. but the water was enough to shake him of tiredness.

As he passed his mirror he stopped, noticing something. Danny stifled his scream by biting down on his lips HARD.

Gone were his pale blue eyes and in their place were crimson red ones that glowed. Tasting iron in his mouth Danny realized he bit though the skin, and opened his mouth to check the damage and immediately wished he hadn't. Two ivory one-inch long FANGS were hanging down from his mouth.

Before he thought about the consequences he screamed. "AAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Danny's door banged open to reveal Maddie and Jack Fenton, wearing their usual embarrassing teal and orange HAZMAT suits. They held ecto-guns in their hands as they searched for danger.

"Sweetie! are you oka-?" the words died in her throat as she took in the strange ghost in her son's bathroom.

"where's our son you foul ghost!" His dad shouted angrily, as they pointed their guns threatenly.

"I am your son! just listen to me! there was an acsedent with the ghost portal! and now im half-human half-ghost" Danny yelled, tears unknowingly running down his face.

He was tired, confused, and didn't know what was going on with his body.

Add to the fact that his parents were training guns at his face, and he was nearing a mental melt-down and wasn't thinking straight.

"you're not my son! you're just a pile of ecto-plasm! If you won't tell us, we have no for use you, you ghost!" Maddie nearly shrieked, voice full of hate and venom.

Danny's heart shattered at their unbelieving eyes, filled with hate and disgust.

The sound of the ecto-guns charging snapped Danny out of his shock.

Thinking fast he turned intangible and slipped through the floor, but not before getting a lucky shot in the leg.

* * *

**dark: wow shyla! this is better then i expected for a first timer!**

**shyla: thanks...**

**yin: im glad i tied yang up for this!**

**dark: read and reveiw or i'll sick yin and yang on you!**

* * *

**author's note: i didn't like the other draft so i updated it! hope you like!**


	2. library blues

**dark: theme song time!**

* * *

**whisper**  
**he's a phantom**  
**danny Phan- Danny phan- danny phantom**

**Yo Danny Fenton he was just 14 when his parents built a very**  
**strange machine**

**It was designed to view a world unseen**  
**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom! )**

**When it didnt quite work his**  
**folks they just quit then Danny took a look inside of it**  
**there was a great big flash**  
**every thing just changed**  
**his molecules got all rearranged**

**(phantom phantom)**

**When he first woke up he had realized he had snow-white hair**  
**and glowin green eyes**  
**he could walk through walls**  
**dissappear and fly**  
**he was much more unique then the other guys**  
**and it was then danny knew what he had to do**  
**he had to stop all the ghosts that were comin through**  
**he's here to fight for me and you**

**(he's gonna catch em all cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all**  
**cuz he's danny phantom gonna catch em all cuz he's)**

**Danny Phantom...**

**dark: yay! i love the theme song! do you like it too, shyla? yin?**

**shyla&yin: of course we do!**

* * *

**disclaimer:I don't own Danny phantom and if I did it would still be on **

**dark: WARNING: GORE, SADNESS, AND HORROR THAT YANG CONVINCED ME TO PUT IN!**

**shyla: oh yeah! danny's 17 in this.**

**yin: PP didn't happen**

* * *

Danny pov

* * *

pain arched though my body but I tried to ignore it.

I weakly stumbled to the ghost portal, sure that clockwork knew what was going on, and could help me. Maybe even reverse what happened mere minutes ago

As I pushed the open button for the door, I suddenly felt searing pain burst through my shoulder.

I yelped in pain and looked back to see my parents aiming at me, Dad's gun smoking slightly from the shot he took.

I looked into their eyes again, hoping they would at least feel bad for me, but all I saw was this gleam in their eyes. Like they couldn't wait to strap me down to a table, dissect me and take pleasure in my screams of bloody-murder.

Realising that gleam was always there, even as human, I had just ignored it. I sobbed again, heart (umm core) tearing itself apart.

"stop right there you vile ghost or else! tell us what you did with our son!"Da- no Jack shouted the last part half-heartily, no dad would ever shoot his own son, no dad would ever want to place torchoring someone above his own son's safety.

I could almost hear mom-no Maddie telling me to 'shut up' or 'ghosts don't feel pain stop faking it!' as they eagerly ripped out my organs one by one until I breathed my last breath.

I shuddered and looked away towards the portal.

"y-our right... im not your son... not anymore" I whispered softly but loudly enough so they could hear.

Reaching inside my core I transformed, red eyes and fangs still there but the red flashing between red and blue. Another shot hit me between the shoulder blades causing me to trip and fall right into the portal. The last thing I saw before the door closed was Jack and Maddie's furious faces, angry that I had escaped their wraith.

I was trying to stay awake long enough to reach clockwork.

'if any of my enemies find me im dead... well deader' i thought

The ghost zone's peace and quiet wrapped around me like it usually did when I came here.

Like it was welcoming me home.

Before when I was 14 and went into the zone for the first time after the incident it had frightened me that I thought like that, like I was abandoning my family, but now I was grateful for the small comfort. grateful something wasn't against me existing for once.

I started to slow down as the pain and restless night caught up to me.

I was in a daze until I crash landed on some kind of buildling.

I couldn't move as the pain washed over me in waves.

I tried to stay awake. keyword 'tried'.

my last thought before darkness filled my vision was

'what am I going to do?'

* * *

**/END/OF/FLASHBACK!/**

* * *

"w-why couldn't they see that it was me?" I sobbed uncontrollably.

I took deep breaths and slowly let them out, trying to calm down in order to think straight.

Looking at the building I realized it was a library.

'But who would make their lair into a library?'

As soon as I thought this the door started to open.

My body froze and my mind was screaming for me to run away.

Only to realize that I was too weak to even move, let alone fly.

So I sat there bloodied and broken as the door opened to reveal-

* * *

**dark: wow shyla you really are good at this!**

**shyla: ths**

**yin: remember read and reveiw**

**dark: it doesn't even have to be sentence! a :) will do fine!**


	3. writer's block of the ghostly kind

**dark: where did yang go?**

**yin: he was swearing at shyla so I tied hm up in ecto-ropes and threw him out the window...**

**dark: ...**

**dark: sometimes... you scare me... very much so...**

**yin: *shrug* I try..**

**shyla: aren't you forgetting something?**

**dark: oh yeah! I don't own Danny phantom, cause if I did... lets just say trying to cancel it would provoke my and yin's wraith...**

**yin: oh and should we add the theme song every time we update? you choose.**

* * *

**GHOST WRITER/ANDREW POV:**

* * *

Running a hand through my pitch black hair I sighed.

I had been looking at the blank screen of my computer trying to come up with something, anything!, to write about.

Sometimes writers block really sucked.

I hadn't been able to shake myself out of this funk for the past three days. three days!

In that time I could have started and finished at two of my rough draft books!**(A/N: I know it sounds stupid but he's the ghostwriter for crying out loud! just go with it, this is my plot anyway, mine you hear!)**

Looking at the clock I noticed that it was already two thirty in the afternoon. groaning I shut off my computer because my eyes were starting to hurt.

Reaching for my coffee, I took a huge gulp and almost spit-taked at how cold it had gotten.

Grimacing, I gingerly put back my coffee on the stand the furthest away from my precious books.

I got up and stretched, back cracking from being still for so long.

'Hmmm, maybe some warm coffee will help...' I thought to myself, while heading to the kitchen to get some more coffee.

Passing the front door I froze, hearing muffled sobs coming from the other side.

Leaning closer to put my ear on the door, I just barely heard the words "W-why couldn't they see that it was me?" Sounding muffled through the door.

'CRAP... crap,crap,crap! Who the heck was on my front steps, sobbing their heart out, no less?!' I thought frantically.

I didn't know what to do!

Wait until they flew away, still crying, and never find out who it was?

My core panged painfully at the thought.

Or... go out there, see who it was, and try and comfort them in their time of need?

'But i've never comforted anyone in my entire life, or after-life for that matter!' I thought nervously.

'So?! Now's a good time to start! Or do you just want to hide in here eavesdropping on some poor ghost who obviously needs someone to comfort him?!' A snide voice in the back of my head argued.

The voice won out as I heard another muffled sob.

Gathering my curoage I gripped the door knob and started to open the door.

I heard a sharp intake of breath as I opened the door.

'well can't back out now...' i thought as the revealed the ghost who needed help.

And immediately wished I hadn't.

* * *

**dark: cliff-hanger... sorta**

**yin: well they don't know what's next so i think it counts...**

**yang: TOO SHORT!**

**dark: AHHH! *gasp* how the heck did you get in here yang?! i thought yin threw you out the window!?**

**yang: meh... few scraps and bruises won't kill me, besides I can fly remember?**

**shyla: *whimpers and hides behind yin***

**dark: so what are you gonna do now?**

**yang: well... I can't stop you soooo why don't I join ya! *grins evilly* besides, i can help with the fun parts... **

**dark and shyla:*gulp!***


	4. scars

**dark: im baaaaaack! quick throw the confetti!**

**shyla: ummm... what?**

**yin: there is none...**

**dark: well there should be! anyway I was gone cuz my mom wanted me to spend more 'quality time' with her and-blahblahblah in short: my mom's insane... and i couldn't ignore her cause she took my computer...**

**yang: yes we all know this! on with the story!**

* * *

**GHOSTWRITER/ANDREW POV:**

* * *

I took in the scene before me.

Ectoplasm covered the stairs to my library home, making me want to gag. I was never good with blood in the first place, so why would I be okay with this?

My eyes followed the the trail of green, halting at piercing ice red of the ghost's eyes.

I took in his appearance snowy white hair, crimson red eyes shifting to green and blue at random, fangs(not unlike mine) poking out adorably in his mouth, a child-like face, and to sum it all up, a ripped jumpsuit that was oddly familiar.

The ghost was shaking pitifully(probably from the lack of blood),and staring at me like I was a cobra posed to stirke.

I put on an indifferent look and asked "Who are you?"

The ghost's eyes widened "You don't recognise me?" He asked in half relief half disappoint.

his voice was familiar too...

'Hmmm, where have I heard it before?' My mind started to piece it together.

My eyes widened as I realized.

"Ghost boy?" I asked cautiously. **(A/N: Andrew's NOT stupid...)**

His face was all the answer I needed. My thoughts all raced though my mind at once 'What happened to him? What am I going to do? Should I help him... Or should I get that revenge I threatened so much?'

My mind halted on that last one... Did I really want revenge?

No, not really.

In fact I think it was rather cruel now that I think about it.

Looking at his injuries my resolve hardened.

I took determined steps towards him, and he flinched and closed his eyes, probably thinking I was going to end him.

This only made my anger at whoever did this to the poor boy stronger.

I gently scoped him up in my arms, ignoring the ectoplasm and his curious stares, and marched into my house/library.**(A/N: Andrew's lair is a mix of his house and the library he always went to...)**

Closing the door behind me I hurried into the spare bedroom and set the ghost boy on the bed.

I practically ran into the bathroom and got the medical supplies I needed.

He jumped when I came back, but didn't say a word, still staring at me.

I sat next to him.

"Let me see where your hurt." I said gently.

Still staring, he slowly striped off his jumpsuit, gasping in pain the whole time, leaving him in his underwear.

He turned around and showed me his shoulder, and I couldn't stifle a gasp at what I saw.

A deep burnt hole around three inches, various burns, scars and other things covered his back.

My blood boiled, I briefly wondered why, but pushed it down and set to work.

Trying to ignore his hisses of pain, I cleaned and bandaged his wounds.

When I was done with his back I made him show me his other wounds on his front.

I was equally shocked at the amount of scars that covered him, but like earlier, I ignored it.

After I was done I cleaned up the mess of ghost blood that covered the room and bed.

I tucked the ghost boy under the covers.

As I started towards the door I heard a weak voice.

"Why are you helping me?"

I pretended not to hear and continued out.

'Why _am_ I helping him?' I had asked myself the same thing.

I suddenly remembered his terrified face looking up at me, trying to hide his fear, my heart seemed to fill with an emotion i couldn't identify.


	5. hazelnut

**shyla: hmm... where's yang? he was here a second ago...**

**dark: he wanted more gore and blood so I had yin tie him up and throw him out the window, again...**

**shyla: oh, ok... dark does not own Danny Phantom!**

**dark: grrr, I hate gore...*growls*  
**

* * *

**POV:**

* * *

Danny woke with a strangled gasp.

His eyes frantically searched the room for any threats... or the box ghost (BG: hey...!).

Finding none he relaxed slightly, then tensed up again when he realized that he didn't know where he was, then he remembered what happened.

'Ghostwriter's library?' Danny thought curiously.

Danny wondered why he would help him...

Of all ghosts, Danny least expected ghostwriter to swoop in and save him.

Feeling like he was about to throw up, Danny started to get up to go to the bathroom, but the pain in his body stopped him.

He let a pained whimper escape through gritted teeth, and his eyes watered.

The door opened not seconds after he did, and in came Ghost writer.

He had something in his hands, and when Danny looked closer, he realized it was a first aid kit.

He calmly walked over to his side of the bed and said calmly, "You're awake. You've been asleep for two three days. Here, sit up so I can rebandage those wounds and get you something to eat." He said while helping him sit up.

He held still, barely breathing, as Writer unwrapped the bandages.

When he started to put on the disinfectant, Danny couldn't help but whimper again.

Writer gave him a sympathizing look, "Are you okay? I can stop for second if you'd like..."

Danny shook his head, grit his teeth, and whimpered again when writer poured more of it into his wounds.

For a while, the only sound you could hear were Danny's whimpers of pain.

"What happened to you?" writer suddenly asked as he finished rewrappng the bandages.

Danny drew in a sharp breath, and stared at writer.

"Do I have t-to?" Danny said in a small, weak voice.

Writer blinked.

He had never seen the boy act so... _broken_ before, and it unnerved him at the same time made him angry at whoever did this to the poor teen.

He had never seen the ghost boy as anything but a cocky teenager strong enough to save the world, a hero to all, and to see him break, was a scary thing to see.

'Whatever happened to him must have been serious if he's acting like this', Writer thought before he said, "Yes. I need to know how to treat your wounds and mental health if I'm going to heal you properly." Lame excuse, he knew, but the boy couldn't bottle it up inside right now.

Danny stared at him with sad multicolered eyes, glow dulling as he remembered.

"My parents... well they used to be my parents" He sniffled, trying not to cry because of the painful memories, "I woke up a few days ago, with red eyes and fangs in my human form, and when I screamed mo-Maddie and Jack burst in. As soon as they got a good look of me, they aimed their ecto-guns, and demanded to know what I did with their son. I TRIED to explain, but they lied and said that I was the one who was lying cause I was a ghost...! I could tell they were lying because I've lived with them my whole life! I mean you get t-to know someone when you lived with them... But they just t-threw their only son away, because of their own stupidity!" Danny was sobbing into his hands at the end, and he felt his heart was breaking all over again and he could do nothing about it.

It took everything Writer had not to go to that house and kill those bastards, so instead he scoped Danny up in into his arms, careful of his injuries, and hugged him gently but firmly as he sobbed loudly into his chest.

Suddenly Danny was wrapped up in the scent of hazelnut coffee and warm arms.

He looked up at writer for a second before burying his face in Writer's chest, breathing in his scent.

After a few minutes the tears slowed, "Thank you, Writer..." he whispered, voice hoarse from crying.

"Andrew."

He looked up to stare at Writer.

"My name. It's Andrew." He stated simply, as Danny tested the name out.

"Andrew..." The name rolled off his tongue, and he decided he liked it, a lot.


	6. Chp- Wait WHAT!

**dark: I'm sorry! I've been distracted by my other story, Melding cores! plus I've been going though this story and fixing it up!**

******ANOUNCMENT TIME: Okay guys, I'm sorry to say that my updates will be even slower. *dodges ecto-blast from pissed off yang* I just finished finals and I had an idea... Instead of going from update to update without planning each chapter out, I'll write the whole story out (a lot of work, but worth it in the end) and split it up into sections. I am already doing this with three other stories. 'Library Love' is crappy in my eyes, I'm going through chapters and I'm fixing everything up and making them longer. And maybe doing the same with Melding cores. *Gives everyone cookies.***


End file.
